


Fondre la glace

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Attraction, Introspection, M/M, Seduction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus non ama particolarmente certa compagnia. Misty, dal canto suo, sa bene come avvicinarsi all'altro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondre la glace

Camus odiava la calura estiva.

Avendo trascorso la maggior parte della sua vita in Siberia, era ormai abituato a temperature molto rigide che riusciva ad affrontare senza l'ausilio di abiti creati per scaldare il corpo: aveva presto rinunciato ai pesanti cappotti e alle pellicce che i pochi abitanti dei villaggi sperduti in cui si recava per piccole esigenze erano soliti indossare. In seguito, per temprare lo spirito e il corpo, oltre che per entrare in comunione con l'ambiente in cui viveva, aveva imparato a indossare abiti sempre meno pesanti, fino a poter resistere al gelo in jeans e maglietta – cosa che gli aveva fatto guadagnare rispetto e timore nei piccoli insediamenti in cui si recava periodicamente per le provviste. Dal canto suo, Camus aveva sviluppato una tale resistenza a temperature quasi letali anche per una semplice questione pratica: sebbene fosse un Gold Saint e poco potesse realmente disturbarlo, allenarsi e combattere intabarrato non era di certo auspicabile.

Ritrovarsi ancora una volta a dover subire il calore estremo di un'estate greca particolarmente intensa era semplicemente insopportabile, soprattutto alla luce di quanto il suo corpo fosse ormai abituato a ben altri estremi. Non potendo andare in giro nudo – un'assurda idea di Milo, che si era fatto cacciare dall'undicesima casa dopo aver strattonato via parte dei vestiti di Camus – si era, quindi, risolto ad armarsi di pazienza... e ghiaccio, molto ghiaccio: mantenerne dei cubi non sarebbe stato difficile, diversamente dal regolare la propria temperatura corporea – che, per quanto poco complicato fosse, non era certamente l'idea migliore in termini di risorse, troppi disturbi nel cosmo. Oltretutto, espandere il proprio cosmo solo per raffreddarsi... meglio evitare di incappare nell'ilarità altrui, il calore lo rendeva già irritabile.

Con queste premesse, era chiaro che chiunque soffrisse il caldo cercasse di rinfrescarsi andando a far visita al Saint dell'Acquario.

Di solito Aphrodite portava qualcuna delle proprie rose come dono, come a giustificare la propria presenza: Camus sapeva bene quanto dovesse soffrire l'altro, entrambi abituati ai ghiacci, e per una questione puramente empatica lo faceva accomodare senza tante storie, accettando un dono di cui non gli importava poi molto. Mu si soffermava volentieri per una tazza di tè ed una chiacchierata interessante, ammettendo spesso con una punta di nostalgia che le temperature ottimali di Camus gli ricordavano il Jamir.

I più resistenti al caldo, come Milo e Deathmask, lamentavano troppo freddo e di solito evitavano di fermarsi, non potendo proprio evitare di attraversare il tempio per recarsi dal Gran Sacerdote; Milo, tuttavia, pur di poter godere della compagnia di Camus, si copriva esageratamente ed affrontava quello che era solito chiamare gelo pur di poter scambiare quattro chiacchiere con l'amico.

E poi c'era Misty.

Sebbene Camus non riuscisse a farselo stare simpatico e pensasse che le sue vanterie fossero a dir poco inutili, non riusciva ad escluderlo totalmente dal gruppo di persone con cui discutere: sebbene il Silver fosse estremamente vanitoso, per essere un ragazzo aveva una cultura che il Gold non credeva possibile – non per qualcuno impegnato a proclamarsi continuamente come 'il più bello', quantomeno. Inoltre, riusciva a fornire interessanti esempi di pensiero laterale e si dimostrava persino un abile pensatore nel commentare le missioni del Santuario. Camus, spesso incredulo, aveva finito per lasciare che l'altro si soffermasse un po' all'undicesimo tempio, nella speranza di poter ascoltare qualche buona riflessione – o, con ulteriore meraviglia da parte del Gold, semplicemente per ascoltare un po' di francese parlato, sua lingua madre. Nonostante considerasse la Siberia come luogo più vicino al proprio animo, la Francia era comunque il suo luogo di nascita, e si sentiva particolarmente legato ad esso.

Così, poco a poco e nonostante i difetti irritanti di Misty, Camus se l'era trovato al tempio più spesso di quanto avrebbe pensato; unica giustificazione data dall'altro era stato un semplice: “Siamo entrambi francesi, perché non dovremmo parlarci?” pronunciato, ovviamente, in lingua madre.

Dall'inizio dell'estate, le visite erano diventate più frequenti: proprio come Aphrodite e Mu, anche Misty cercava sollievo da un caldo che in realtà non lo faceva soffrire più di tanto.  
Quel pomeriggio, quindi, quando il Gold se lo trovò davanti, non fu particolarmente sorpreso. La cosa che lo sbalordì, tuttavia, fu il ghiacciolo colante che Misty si rigirava tra le mani – o meglio... il modo in cui l'altro se lo rigirava tra le mani.

Camus, persona corretta e Saint dalla volontà incrollabile, per la prima volta sentì qualcosa incrinarsi: più precisamente, la sua innocenza. Man mano che le labbra carnose di Misty si chiudevano per accogliere la punta di un ghiacciolo ormai a metà e succhiare con un piccolo verso soddisfatto, la mente di Camus formulò una decina di pensieri ben poco candidi tutti di fila. Probabilmente il Silver non si rendeva conto di ciò che stava scatenando, del resto lo stesso Gold si considerava al di sopra di certi desideri o considerazioni; eppure, quando incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Misty, seppe che non importava – non quando quella lingua rosa si soffermava a raccogliere e lappare via un paio di gocce dalla base, suggerendo ben altro alla mente di Camus.

E se Misty non si degnava di parlargli, di certo il Gold non era in grado, al momento, di trovare qualcosa di cui valesse la pena discutere. Così se ne restò lì a scrutarlo mentre l'altro si poggiava ad una delle colonne e tornava a far scorrere la lingua dalla base del ghiacciolo, vicino allo stecco, fino alla punta... e poi ancora, suggere ad un lato particolarmente sciolto.

Camus trovò la cosa talmente suggestiva da non preoccuparsi nemmeno di starsene lì a fissarlo intensamente, ricambiato; d'altro canto, se questo poteva compensare la vanità di Misty ed impedirgli di definirsi bello – e lo era, oh se lo era – per le prossime ore, il Saint dell'Acquario era anche disposto a stare al gioco.

Ciò che non si sarebbe aspettato, tuttavia, era l'avvicinarsi del Silver. Ben sapendo che sarebbe stato ormai inutile nascondere il proprio interesse, persino negare di aver palesemente indugiato in certi pensieri, Camus non si premurò nemmeno di nascondere ciò che tra le sue cosce aveva espresso particolarmente gradimento per quella visione...

Il calore di Misty, contrariamente a ciò che avrebbe pensato prima di un momento simile, non gli era affatto sgradito, anzi, sembrava irradiare dalla sua pelle diafana assieme ad un dolce profumo piacevolmente floreale, mentre gli si accostava e si sporgeva verso il suo viso.

“Moi aussi, Camus, je sais faire fondre la glace...” mormorò all'orecchio del Gold, ritraendosi per andarsene così com'era arrivato.

Il Saint dell'Acquario rimase interdetto, senza ben comprendere perché gli fosse toccato assistere ad una scena così allettante che, tuttavia, l'aveva lasciato profondamente insoddisfatto.

Senza pensarci su più di tanto, guidato più dal desiderio che dal buonsenso, decise di seguire il Silver, rispondendo con estrema semplicità.

“Fais-moi voir, s'il te plaît!”

 


End file.
